


Kalandok a vámpírokkal

by Katherin_Ravenlin



Series: Hószín [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rescue Missions, Translation, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherin_Ravenlin/pseuds/Katherin_Ravenlin
Summary: - Meg fogja érteni - mondta halkan Antonie.Harry ebben nem volt ennyire biztos - ahogyan Antonie kimondta, hogy "Draco", amilyen természetesen hangzott a szájából. Hasonlóan természetesen, ahogyan Harry szájából hangzott. Ez jelentett valamit, amit Harry volt olyan ostoba, hogy csak most vegyen észre.- Először mentőakció, érzések meg később - szögezte le Harry.Antonie rábólintott és ezzel vissza is tértek a mentési tervekre.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Original Male Character(s), Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Hószín [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686982
Kudos: 1





	Kalandok a vámpírokkal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ischa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/gifts).
  * A translation of [Voyages with vampires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133448) by [Ischa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa). 



**Egy**

\- És ön fogja porrá égetni a birodalmukat - mondta a hang közvetlenül Harry füle mellett. Nem hallotta, hogy bárki is a közelébe jött volna, de ez a zsúfolt klubban várható is volt. Harry lassan megfordult. Egy férfi, inkább fiú, valahogyan a kettő között, gondolta Harry, mosolygott rá.

\- Elnézést, micsoda? - kérdezett vissza Harry. A fiú szép volt. De a legtöbb ember itt az volt. Sápadt, finom és vad a felszín alatt. Emlékeztette Harry-t valakire; Dracora. Nem a kinézete, hanem a tartása, a levegő körülötte. Az az alig visszafogott vadállat csillogása a szemeiben.

A fiú közelebb lépett. Harry nem hátrált meg. A fiú nevetett és megszagolta Harry nyakát. - Olyan az illata, mintha közülünk való lenne.

\- Oh - mondta Harry, ahogyan szemei ismét a nő felé villantak, akit eddig figyelt, majd vissza a fiúra. Harry csak pislogott rá párat, aztán visszafordult, hogy a nőt figyelje.

\- Nem őt keresi - mondta a fiú.

\- És önt keresem? - kérdezte szkeptikusan.

\- Nem vette már észre? - kérdezte kuncogva. - Miért nem lépünk le innen?

Harry bólintott, a fiú pedig megragadta a csuklóját és finoman kihúzta a klubból. A hideg éjszakai levegő úgy csapta meg Harry-t, mint egy vödör hideg víz. A klub mögött voltak, és teljesen egyedül, ahogyan a fiú Harry-t hirtelennek a falnak nyomta. Harry nem volt hajlandó elkezdeni pánikolni.

\- Tudja, szeretek bemutatkozni, mielőtt ennyire közel kerülök valakihez - mondta Harry.

A fiú nevetett, és a kacaja furcsán dallamos volt. - Antonie, szolgálatára - mondta, és játékosan meghajolt.

\- Harry.

\- Igen, tudom. Tudom, hogy ön Harry James Potter - mondta Antonie. - És tudom, hogy keresett engem - mondta falcsali arccal. - Vagyis, nem biztos, hogy pontosan engem, de valaki olyat, mint én.

\- Tehát akkor ön vámpír?

Antonie mosolygott, ekkor felfedve agyarait. - Miért kérdez olyan kérdéseket, amikre már tudja a választ? Miért nem kérdez olyanokat, amikre nem tudja?

\- És segíteni is fog nekem megválaszolni őket? - Harry-nek muszáj volt tudnia. Talán egy kicsit túlságosan kétségbeesetten keresett egy kapaszkodót, mert már hónapok óta kereste a vámpírokat. Klubokban, templomokban, és Merlin, még temetőkben is. Puccos minisztériumi partikon is. És nem tudott beszélni eggyel sem egészen mostanáig, é most jött csak rá, hogy végig a rossz vámpírokat figyelte. Ha nem jutott volna már régen túl az eltökéltség azon szintjén, most biztosan elpirult volna. De a félreértések és a vakvágányok az élete részei voltak már isten sem tudja, mi óta.

\- Meglehet - mondta Antonie. - Velem tart, Mister Potter?

Harry bólintott.

~~~~~~

Egy gyorsétterem mellett döntöttek, mert ez volt az egyik a kevés hely közül, amit Harry ismert és nyitva volt még ilyen későn is. Harry rendelt mindkettőjüknek egy kávét és magának enni valót. A hely majdnem teljesen üres volt, ami mind a kettejüknek tökéletesen megfelelt. Antonie csak rakosgatta a poharát egyik kezéből a másikba, de nem ivott belőle.

\- Nem isznak kávét?

\- Meg tudjuk inni, de semmi sem ér fel az igazival - mondta mosollyal. Szép mosolya volt, olyan, ami hívogatott. Amitől közelebb akartál kerülni. Semmilyen tekintetben nem olyan, mint Draco mosolya és teljesen olyan, mint Draco mosolya. - És nem hiszem, hogy próbálkoznom kellene az ön esetében, nem igaz? 

Harry megrázta a fejét. - Nem.

\- Kutatott utánunk, keresett minket. Miért?

\- A segítségüket szeretném.

Antonie ismét mosolygott. - Ennyi nyilvánvaló volt.

Harry lenyelte a szájában lévő ételt és újabbat harapott, miközben Antonie-ra nézett, de nem a szemeibe. Volt valami a vámpírokban, valami, amivel rávettek arra, hogy meghajolt az akaratuknak. Draco... Harry nem emlékezett rá tisztán, hogy Draco mire vette rá, de tudta, hogy nagyon idegesítette. Elmélázva megdörzsölte a sebét a mellkasán.

\- Egyikőjükét keresem. Draco Malfoy-t.

Antonie kibámult az ambalkon a sötétségbe, ami nem is volt igazán sötétség, lévén, hogy a városban voltak, gondolta Harry. - Találkozott vele - mondta Antonie.

Nem volt kérdés ugyan, de Harry válaszolt. - Igen. Egy titkos gyógyító intézményben. - Elgondolkodott röviden, majd úgy döntött, hogy pokolba az egésszel, meg kell találnia Dracot. - Ő az egyetlen ott?

\- Nem - sziszegte Antonie. A hangtól Harry szinte ösztönösen a pálcájáért akart nyúlni. - Elnézését kérem, kissé érzékeny a téma.

\- Valaki, akihez közel áll?

\- Tényleg fontos ez?

\- Nem - mondta Harry, és egyet is értett azzal, amit mondott. Mert tényleg nem számított. Olyan sok féle képpen volt helytelen, amit a Minisztérium művelt Dracoval és a több vámpírral, akiket elfogtak, hogy teljes mértékben lényegtelen volt, hogy Antonie ismerte a foglyul ejtettet. Az egyetlen tisztességes dolog az volt, hogy segít nekik.

Antonie bólintott. - Akkor is, ha nem lett volna szerelemes belé, akkor is meg akarná menteni, nem igaz, Mister Potter?

Harry nyelt. Elmerengett rajta, hogy vajon tényleg ennyire nyilvánvalók a Draco iránt táplált érzelmei. - Nem tudom, hogy...

\- Oh, ne hazudjon most - szakította félbe Antonie. - Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem emlékszik sokra abból, ami ön és ifjú Mister Malfoy között történt, de tudja, hogy hogyan érez iránta. Nem hiszem, hogy ha nem lett volna szerelmes belé, akkor elment volna ilyen végletekig.

\- Végletekig? - kérdezte Harry.

\- A seb - válaszolta Antonie, finoman fejével Harry mellkasa felé bökve. - Nem a pontos másolata annak, amit ön adott ifjú Mister Malfoy-nak, mikor még mind a ketten csak iskolás kisfiúk voltak?

\- Honnan tudja ezeket?

\- Miközben ön minket keresett, mi figyeltük magát, Mister Potter - válaszolta Antonie.

\- Szóval ma engem ön gyakorlatilag meglátogatott?

\- Igen. Mivel láttam, hogy nem fogja elengedni a témát.

\- Gondolt arra, hogy eltesz láb alól?

\- A fiút, aki túlélte? - kacagott fel Antonie. - Aligha.

\- De figyeltek engem.

\- Megvan magának egy hírneve arról, hogy keresi az izgalmat és a veszélyt, nem igaz? - kérdezte Antonie.

\- És azt hitte, hogy csak egy kis izgalmat akarok a hálószobámban is? - kérdezte Harry, nevetve.

Antonie lehajtotta a fejét és olyan gyönyörű volt, meseszép és fiatal, hogy csak nem fájt rá nézni abban a pillanatban, gondolta Harry. Vajon minden vámpír ennyire csábító volt? 

\- Kezdetben igen, de aztán rájöttünk, hogy valamimás nyomában van.

Harry bólintott. - Így van.

\- Nem voltunk biztosak benne, hogy meg kellene bíznunk bárki külsősben is. Különösen olyasvalakiben, mint maga, Mister Potter.

\- Egy varázslóban - tippelte meg Harry.

\- Láttam, ahogyan olvasta a "Kalandok a vámpírokkal" című könyvet.

Harry ettől kissé ledermedt. Mikor is olvasta a legutoljára... - Akkor döntött úgy, hogy segít nekem?

\- Talán - mondta Antonie. - Talán csak öt perccel ezelőtt.

\- De segíteni fog nekem kiszabadítani Draco Malfoy-t és a többi minisztériumi fogvatartottat?

\- Igen - válaszolta Antonie.

\- És segíteni fog nekem, hogy... - tétovázott egy pillanatra Harry, próbálva emlékezni pontosan a szavakra -,... hogy porrá égessem a birodalmukat?

\- Igen - sziszegett Antonie, de Harry szívesen fogadta a hangot, hiszen tükrözte a saját érzéseit. Csak befejezte a langyos kávéját és rámosolygott a vámpírra.

Antonie visszamosolygott rá.

Egy pillanatra elgondolkozott rajta, hogy vajon az ő mosolya is pontosan ennyire vadállatian és gyilkosan fest-e, mint Antonie-é, de aztán rájött, hogy hogyha úgy is van, egyáltalán nem bánja.

~~~~~~

**Kettő**

\- Okos ötlet volt megjelölnie magát, hogy legyen egy emlékeztetője - mondta Antonie két nappal később. Harry lakásán voltak, Harry pedig szabadságon. Szabadságot a férfi ugyan már vagy tíz éve nem vett ki, de most, hogy végre valódi esélye volt megtalálni Dracot, nem fogja hagyni, hogy megzavarják.

\- Még arra sem emlékszem, hogy én csináltam-e vagy Draco. Bár valószínűleg Draco, mert nem voltak a közelünkben szinte biztosan fegyverként használható tárgyak, ahol voltunk.

\- Biztosan nagyon fájdalmas volt - mélázott Antonie. - Ifjú Mister Malfoy-nak is szenvedés lehetett.

Harry kérdő tekintetett lövellt felé. Draco végül is közel elpusztíthatatlan volt, és halhatatlan. Ezen Harry eldöntötte, hogy most nem fog gondolkodni. Harry varázsló volt, tehát hosszabb ideig élt, mint az átlagemberek, a muglik, de Draco akkor is... de Draco akkor is tovább élne.

\- Az a sok vér, felkínálva és maga pedig örömmel adta volna - magyarázta vállát vonva Antonie.

\- Mit gondol, akart ő nekem fájdalmat okozni?

\- Nem, fájdalmat okozni biztosan nem, de inni a véréből? Igen, teljesen biztos vagyok benne.

\- Egy átok hatása alatt állt és azt hiszem éheztették is. Csak annyit adtak neki, hogy elé energiája legyen meggyógyítania azt, akit küldenek hozzá, de nem annyit, hogy kiszabadítsa magát.

\- Hogy ha Imperiust használtak...

\- Azt használtak - szakított félbe Harry.

\- Azt még nekünk is nehéz leküzdeni - mondta Antonie.

Harry-t kissé kirázta a hideg, hiszen Draco megpróbált harcolni az átok ellen, Harry-ért, többször is. - Oké, szóval, vissza a témához.

Antonie rámosolygott.

És Harry-t mintha csak gyomorszájon csapta volna az a mosoly. Úgy érezte, hogy még senkit sem akart olyan kétségbeesetten, mint akkor és ott Antonie-t, és ez minden alkalommal így volt, mikor a férfi így mosolygott. Talán ezért akarta Dracot is? Azt kívánta, hogy bár csak jobban emlékezne azokra a hetekre, amiket Dracoval töltött. Rettenetesen frusztráló volt az emlékek hiánya.

~~~~~~

Minél több időt töltöttek együtt, Harry annál inkább kezdte megkedvelni a kisfiús kinézetű vámpírt. Nem akarsz semmi féle vonzalmat érezni iránta. Harry nagyon is tisztában volt vele, hogy nem a legjobb múltja volt, amikor párkapcsolatokról volt szó. Eddig kivétel nélkül minden személyt így vagy úgy elvesztett, akibe szerelmes volt. A legidegesítőbb az volt, hogy a környezetében valahogyan mindenkinél összejött lassan az élet, de néa...

\- Harry - mondta Antonie lágyan, ugyanolyan lágyan, mint ahogyan a tenyerét Harry vállára helyezte.

\- Igen?

\- Nagyon össze volt ráncolva a homlokod.

\- Ne aggódj, semmiség. Csak mindig türelmetlen leszek, amikor már közel kerülök a megoldáshoz.

\- És mit készülsz megoldani? - kérdezte a másik leülve mellé az asztalhoz. Valami kunyhóban voltak, a semmi közepén, és ez lett a műveleti központjuk, ahonnan vezérelték a rejtett intézet utáni keresőhadjáratot.

Harry vakációzott és lelkes leveleket küldött a barátainak arról, hogy milyen csodásan érzi magát és miket látott, az emberekről is írt, akikkel találkozott. Hermione valószínűleg azt hitte, hogy szarkasztikus. És ameddig nem gyanított semmit, Harry ezzel kifejezetten elégedett volt.  
\- _Azt, hogy lehet, hogy bejössz_ \- gondolta Harry elfancsalodottan, de nem fogja ezt ki is mondani. Minden alkalommal, amikor valakinek bevallotta az érzéseit, az így vagy úgy rosszul sült el. És igen már kilépett az iskola falai között meg a tinédzser korból is, de ez még mindig nem változott.

\- Csak azt kívánom, hogy bárcsak tudnám, hogy Draco meg én hogyan lettünk... nos, akármi, aminek lehet nevezni azt, ami kettőnk között történt. Azt kívánom, bárcsak visszakaphatnám az emlékeimet.

\- És mi van akkor, ha nem raktározták el őket, ahogyan azt ti varázslók annyira szeretitek csinálni? Mi van akkor, ha elpusztították őket?

Ez egy rettentő lehetőség volt, és Harry még csak nem is gondolt rá. - Nem tudom.

\- Számítana az igazán a jövőben? - kérdezte Antonie; tudnia kellett. - Még mindig szereted ifjú Mister Malfoy-t, nem igaz?

Harry bólintott. - Igen - válaszolta. - Vicces, hogy fiatal Mister Malfoy-nak hívod őt és sokkal fiatalabbnak nézel ki nála, vagy nálam a változatoság kedvéért, Antonie.

\- Te pedig tudod, hogy idősebb vagyok, mint amilyennek kinézek.

\- Tudtok öregedni? A könyv nem igazán tisztázta ezt le.

\- Tudunk, de nagyon lassan.

Ez az oka annak, hogy nagyon csak saját köreitekben mozogtok? - Legjobb próbálkozása ellenére Harry-t nagyon érdeklik a vámpírok és érdekli Antonie. A saját verzióját éli a "Kalandok a vámpírokkal"-nak és ez messze sokkal izgalmasabb és érdekesebb, mint maga a könyv.

\- Ez az egyik oka -válaszolt Antonie.

\- Egy másik oka gondolom meg az, hogy mi meg semmirekellő szarevők vagyunk, hogy kihasználjunk titeket azokért az ajándékokért, amikkel rendelkeztek - mondta Harry. 

Antonie nevetett. - Micsoda düh.

\- Te nem vagy dühös?

\- Igen, az vagyok - helyeslt a vámpír.

\- De te áldozata vagy ennek az egésznek, és én talán nem vagyok?

\- Hogy áldozata vagy-e "ennek az egésznek"? - kérdezett vissza. - Nyersz valamit abból, amit Dracoval és a többiekkel művelnek?

\- Nem nyertem már belőle valamit? - dobta vissza Harry a választ.

\- És ezért vagy ilyen dühös?

\- Én... - kezdett bele, de nem tudta kiötölni a válaszát.

\- Nem vagy gonosz, és ezt tudnod kell, Mister Potter - mondta Antonie, ahogyan őszintén bámult Harry szemébe. A szemei sötét barnák voltak, és a pupillája majdnem elnyelte a színüket. - Hagytad, hogy a szeretőd felvágjon, hogy aztán majd emlékezhess rá. Ez a seb - mutatott a férfi mellkasára -, bizonyítja azt, hogy a józanész határain túl is törődsz azzal, mi történik.

 _És akkor miért_ \- gondolta Harry -, _és miért akarlak olyan szörnyen megcsókolni, amikor szerelmes vagyok Dracoba?_ Nyelt egyet és elfordította a tekintetét.

\- Köszönöm - mondta.

\- Úgy néz ki szereted elfelejteni, hogy nem igazán volt beleszólásod abba, ami történt. Dracohoz vittek, hogy meggyógyítson, mikor még eszméletlen voltál.

\- De később...

\- Kinek lett volna jobb azzal, ha hagynak meghalni? - csattant fel Antonie. - Neked? Draconak?

\- Nem, senkinek. De akkor is.

\- Antonie felsóhajtott. - Ami történt, megtörtént. Semmi sincs már, amit te vagy akár én tudnék csinálni, hogy megváltoztassuk. Az egyetlen, amit tehetünk, az az, hogy kiszabadítjuk ifjú Mister Malfoy-t és a többieket, és biztosra megyünk, hogy ez soha többé nem fog megtörténni. És hogy ha nem Dracohoz vittek volna...

\- Akkor most semmi esélyünk nem lenne, hogy megtaláljuk. Csak azért van mosoly esélyünk kiszabadítani ő, mert ŐK azt tették és úgy tették, ahogyan. Értem én.

\- Pontosan - helyeselt Antonie.

\- Miért nem próbáltad már előzőleg is megtalálni őket? - kérdezte hirtelen Harry.

\- Minden féle jelre nyitva tartom a szememet, de ha meg is találtam volna, nem tudtam volna kiszabadítani. Mi, vámpírok, nem tudjuk úgy használni a mágiát, ahogyan te, Mister Potter. Annak az esélye, hogy a mentőakció és a kijutás onnan is sikerrel jár, külső segítség nélkül közel esik a nullához. Segítségre vártam. Egy önként vállalkozó varázsló segítségére.

\- És megtaláltál engem - mondta Harry mosolyogva. - Talán a sors rendelte így?

Antonie megvonta a vállát, és valahogyan a mozdulat egyszerre volt nemtörődöm és elegáns. - Talán az volt.

~~~~~~

\- Hogyan válik az ember vámpírrá? - kérdezte Harry, mert erről semmit nem talált a "Kalandoka vámpírokkal"-ban.

\- Az ember nem vámpírrá válik, az ember vámpírnak születik.

\- De... Draco nem volt vámpír. Az iskolában, amikor ismertem. - _De valóban ismertem-e_ \- mélázott el Harry. Tényleg ismerte Dracot? Hogyha őszinte akart lenni magával, akkor a válasz egy elég tiszta _nem_ volt. Nem ismerte Dracot és nem is igazán zavartatta magát azzal, hogy megismerje.

\- Kivételeket mindig lehet tenni - mondta Antonie.

\- Miért tennétek kivételeket? Miért változtatnál át valakit?

Antonie mosolygott, ismét, azzal a csábító, gyönyörű mosolyával. - Hát tényleg nem tudod?

 _De_ \- gondolta Harry. - De tudom.

\- Oh, igen, azt hiszem tényleg tudod.

\- Szóval tesztek néha kivételeket? Hogy zajlik ez az egész? Mint a mugli filmekben meg könyvekben?

\- Azért jóval bonyolultabb annál és remélem megérted, hogy erről nem igazán szabad beszélnem senkivel, aki nem vámpír vagy nem készül azzá válni.

Harry bólintott. Nem érezte magát megsértve, hogy a férfi nem akarta vele ezt megosztani. Bőven meg volt rá a lehetőség, hogy egy varázsló az ismereteket a saját önző céljaira használná fel. 

\- Ha egy varázslót változtattok át, akkor a varázseröjüket tudják még használni?

\- Oh, már gondolkoztam, hogy mikor fogod feltenni ezt a kérdést. - Antonie kisimított egy barna hajfürtöt az arcából és egy pontot kezdett el vizslatni Harry arca mellett balra. - Igen és nem. Megváltoznak, megváltozik a testük és ezért a magiájuk is megváltozik, ezért vagyunk... mondjuk úgy, hogy óvatosak - villantotta meg ismét a csábító mosolyát - varázslók átváltoztatásával. 

\- Mi a helyzet a muglikkal?

\- Oh, belőlük csodás vámpírok válnak.

\- Gyakran változtattok át muglikat?

\- Nem, egyáltalán nem - jött a válasz.

Harry bólintott. Ha már a témánál voltak... - Tudom, hogy vérre van szükségetek a túléléshez...

\- És azon gondolkozol, hogy miért nem találtál még vértasakokat a hűtőben.

\- Azt hiszem, igen. - Vagy azon, hogy miért nem fordult Harry-hez vérért. Draco szintén nem ivott belőle, elég biztos volt legalább is benne, mert azzal biztosan megszegte volna a "ne bántalmazd a pácienseidet" szabályt. Antonie viszont nem volt ilyen szabályok szorító markában.

\- Kijárok táplálkozni.

\- Harry-nek a nyelve hegyén volt a kérdés, hogy megöli-e az áldozatait, de ekkor emlékezett rá, hogy mit olvasott a könyvben: a legtöbb vámpír majdnem soha nem öli meg az áldozatait, amikor táplálkoznak. De ha meg kell védeniük magukat, akkor igenis ölnek.

\- Miért, majdnem hogy csalódottnak néztél ki egy másodperce - vetette közbe Antonie.

\- Draco sem akarta a véremet...

\- Normális esetben nem iszunk varázslókból. A mágia miatt. Elég... vicces dolgokat tud művelni a szervezetünkkel.

\- Vicces?

\- Hm... Igen. Nagyon, nagyon jó érzés tölt el tőle.

Harry érezte, ahogyan elpirul, de nem tudott neki megálljt parancsolni.

\- És helyesen gyanítod - folytatta a férfi -, hogy nagyon könnyű elveszteni a kontrollt, mikor egy varázslóból táplálkozol.

\- Nem isztok varázslókból... - mondta, aztán megállt, és végig gondolta, amiről az elmúlt pár percben beszéltek -, kivéve abból a varázslóból, akit át akartok változtatni?

\- Pontosan - mondta Antonie.

\- És utána pedig boldogan éltek, amíg meg nem haltak?

\- Lehetséges, de mi is csak emberek vagyunk - válaszolt Antonie.

És a hangjából kihallotta, hogy ennek a beszélgetésnek vége van, és vissza is térték a harci tervek gyártásához.

~~~~~~

Már október volt, mire leszűkítették a lehetőségeket öt lehetséges opcióra. Ostobaság volt azt remélni, hogy mindegyik Nagy Britanniában volt. Egész Európában szét voltak szórva.

\- Egyszerre kellene az összesre lecsapni, és éjszaka - mondta Harry.

\- Kockázatos lenne, és elég idejük lenne evakuálni a többit, ha a rosszat támadjuk meg először - mondta Antonie. - Egyedül ezt nem fogjuk tudni véghezvinni.

\- Akkor lopakodjunk... - és hirtelen Harry már tudta, mit kell tennie.

\- Nem tetszik nekem ez a tekintete, Mister Potter - mondta Antonie.

\- Tudtad, hogy Draco is folyamatosan Potternek hív? Mintha nem is lenne keresztnevem.

\- Ne tereljük el a beszélgetés témáját.

\- Ha megint megsérülnék...

\- Oh, ki van zárva! - csattant fel Antonie és elkezdett körbe-körbe járkálni a szobában.

\- De oda vinnének megint.

\- Igen, és akkor hogyan tovább? Az egész csak előrről kezdődne. El fogod felejteni, hogy ott voltál, vagy talán emlékezni fogsz, egy újabb sebbel. Nem fogod tudni, hogy hol voltál. És ha valami csoda folytán még találnánk is egy olyan igét, amit nem fedeznek fel azok, akik egy titkosított gyógyintézetet vezetnek, és egyértelműen értik a dolgukat, akkor is, abszolút nem lennél olyan állapotban, hogy kitörj onnan. Draco még mindig Imperius alatt van. Nem szegülhet szembe a kívánságaiknak és nálad pedig nem lesz ott a pálcád.

\- Ott hagynám nálad.

\- Én nem tudom használni a mágiát, Harry! Én született vámpír vagyok - szögezte le Antonie.

Harry sóhajtott. Ilyen szemszögből nézve egy eléggé félkész terv volt ez is. És nagyon veszélyes is. Harry készen állt veszélyeztetni a saját életét, de nem volt készen arra, hogy hagyja Antonie-t azok kezére kerülni, akik Dracot is fogva tartották. - Akkor fel kell derítenünk a helyszíneket.

\- Igen - értett egyet a vámpír.

\- Ismersz bárkit, aki hajlandó lenne segíteni ebben? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Antonie elgondolkodott egy pillanatra, majd bólintott. – Igen, de egyedül kell beszélnem vele. Nem lesz hajlandó találkozni veled.

\- Mivel hogy varázsló vagyok.

\- Sajnos igen - válaszolta Antonie.

Hirtelen ott állt Harry-vel szemben. Annyira közel volt, hogy Harry érezte a bőrén a teste melegét, és ha megmozdult volna, akkor a térde megérintette volna Antonie lábát.- Holnap estére visszatérek. Ne csinálj semmi ostobaságot.

\- Úgy hangzol, mint Hermione - mondta Harry vigyorral az arcán.

Antonie lehajolt, és megcsókolta Harry homlokát. - Ígérd meg nekem.

A hangja lágy és csendes volt, de volt éle a hangjának. Harry-nél elszakadt a cérna, megragadta a csípőjét, hogy lehúzza magához és megcsókolja. Egy pillanatra semmi sem történt, aztán Antonie Harry ölében volt, és Harry nem is emlékezett rá, hogy hogyan kötöttek kis a fotelben, mert a csók nagyon gyorsan vált egyre hevesebbé. 

Mikor Antonie visszahúzódott, Harry zihálva csak annyit mondott: - Megígérem.

Antonie felsóhajtott. Fiatalnak és elveszettnek tűnt egy másodpercre, mielőtt kihúzta magát. - Ezzel... ezzel várnunk kell, amíg vissza nem szerezzük Dracot.

Harry bólintva helyeselt. Antonie felállt é megigazította a ruháit, átfésülte a haját. - Most elmegyek táplálkozni, utána pedig beszélek azzal az ismerősömmel. A holnapi viszontlátásra, Mister Potter.

\- Még minidig nem vagyunk keresztnév-viszonyban? - nevetett cukkolódva Harry.

Azon az éjszakán, mikor Harry a saját keze között elélvezett szürke szemek és Antonie erdő és réz illatára gondolva, nem gondolkozott azon, hogy ez vajon mit jelent.

~~~~~~

**Három**

\- Szóval akkor ez lenne az - mondta Harry három nappal később. Antonie titokzatos ismerőse leellenőrzött két helyszínt, és azokat lehúzhatták a listájukról. Előző este ez három lehetőéget jelentett, de most már csak egyet.

\- Azt hiszem felesleges lenne megkérdezni, hogy ismerős-e a hely - mondta Antonie, de azért megpróbálta.

Harry fancsalin elmosolyodott. - Nem emlékszem egy tetves dologra sem. Annyira utálom. - Közel egy éve volt már, hogy Draco meggyógyította, hogy ott hagyta Dracot. _Merlinre,_ gondolta. Draco reménykedett vajon benne, hogy Harry visszajön? Mikor a hetek elkezdtek hónapokká válni vajon elvesztette a reményt? Vagy nem is reménykedett benne, hogy Harry visszatér érte, mert látott már sok ilyet azelőtt? Biztosan megígérte már korábban is valaki Draconak ugyanazt, mint amit Harry ígért, nem?

\- Harry - mondta Antonie lágyan.

Harry gyorsan az arcára kapta a tekintetét. - Figyelek. 

\- Mind ketten tudjuk, hogy nem ez volt a helyzet egy másodperce - mondta Antonie.

\- De az agyam a meccs körül forog - mondta megnyugtatólag, és odahajolva lágyan csókot nyomott Antonie hideg arcára.

\- Meg fogja érteni - mondta halkan Antonie.

Harry ebben nem volt ennyire biztos - ahogyan Antonie kimondta, hogy "Draco", amilyen természetesen hangzott a szájából. Hasonlóan természetesen, ahogyan Harry szájából hangzott. Ez jelentett valamit, amit Harry volt olyan ostoba, hogy csak most vegyen észre.

\- Először mentőakció, érzések meg később - szögezte le Harry.

Antonie rábólintott és ezzel vissza is tértek a mentési tervekre.

~~~~~~

Mikor olyan hosszú ideje dolgoztál már Aurorként, mint Harry, akkor kapcsolatba kerültél már minden féle emberekkel, és néhányuk tartozott neked szívességekkel. Olyanokkal, amiket kérdés nélkül megadsz. Harry most pedig mind behajtotta ezeket a szívességeket.

\- Ez egy elég szép arzenál - mondta Antonie, határozottan lenyűgözve. És ez igaz is volt. Harry egy csomó robbanótöltetet és egyéb más "játékszereket" tudott összeszedni ahhoz, hogy betörjenek a titkos létesítménybe, és hogy ki is jussanak onnan. Mert az halál biztos, hogy a hely le lesz védve hopponálás ellen.

\- Arra készülünk, hogy ledöntsünk egy birodalmat - válaszolt Harry.

\- És mindent alaposan végig gondoltál?

\- Azt hittem, hogy te is ezt akarod. Visszakapni Dracot, kihozni mindenki mást, aki még ott van, és elpusztítani az egész átkos helyet.

\- De nem akarod megölni az ott dolgozókat - mondta Antonie tényként.

Harry csak pislogott. - Természetesen nem.

\- Akkor tudni fogják, hogy te voltál, aki megtámadta az intézetet.

\- És mit fognak tudni csinálni velem. Harry Potter vagyok. A Fiú, Aki Túlélte. Az a személy, aki legyőzte Voldemortot.

\- Még mindig meg lehet ölni, Harry.

\- Ah, de te is velem leszel.

\- Igen.

\- És nem fogod hagyni, hogy bármi is történjen velem vagy Dracoval.

\- Biztosan nem - mondta Antonie, mintha ez a tény kérdésen felül állna.

\- Mellesleg meg, ez egy titkos létesítmény, elég nehezen húzhatnák rám a nagy nyilvánosság előtt az egészet - bármivel is vádolnának. És egyébként voltam én már a Minisztérium rosszgyerek listáján ezelőtt is, mocskoltam már be a nevüket nem egyszer, és nem szégyenlem használni a hírnevemet, ha azt az érdekeim úgy kívánják.

\- És fogok is? - kérdezte Antonie melegen mosolyogva.

\- Talán, ha te akarod, Draco, vagy a fajtátok - mondta Harry őszintén. - Ismerek olyanokat, akik ki fogják nyomtatni. - Harry tudta, hogy Luna hinni fog neki.

Antonie bólintott. - Tudom, hogy azonnal fejest akarsz ugrani mindenbe, de először meg kell figyelned alaposan a helyzetet.

Habár ez Harrynek nem tetszett, tudta, hogy Antonie-nak igaza van. Szerencséjük volt annyiban, hogy a többi két létesítményt kihúzhatták a listájukról, de még mindig nem tudtak semmit arról, hogy mekkora a hely, hogy hány fogvatartott van ott, vagy, hogy hány őr. Nem tudtak semmit.

Persze ha egyszer már bejutottak, akkor a láthatatlansági köpeny segítségével mozognának, nyilván, de még úgy is elég kockázatos volt az egész terv. Szóval fontos volt, hogy megfigyeljék az épületet, hogy hányan jönnek, és hányan mennek.

Nem tudták azt sem megmondani, hogy Draco milyen állapotban lesz, mikor megtalálják. 

\- Okosan fogjuk csinálni - mondta Harry végül.

\- Renden.

~~~~~~

Még két hétig figyelték még a létesítményt, ami alatt Harry gondolatai az ott bent lévő Draco és a mellette lévő Antonie között ugráltak. Nem mintha egyikőjüket is megérinthette volna.

\- Szerda? - kérdezte Antonie.

\- Igen. - Harry készen állt rá, hogy villámkén csapjon le az intézményre, kimentse a fogvatartottakat és földig perzselje az egész poklot. És nem volt feltétlen jó a kivárásban, mondjuk úgy, hogy sosem. De szerdán volt bent a legkevesebb ember.

\- Ki fogjuk juttatni Dracot, Harry.

\- Tudom - válaszolt Harry, mert ennyit biztosra tudott. Nem volt semmi ötlete, hogy mi fog történni ezután, de legalább ezt biztosra tudta. Hogy kihozzák onnan Dracot.

\- Le kellene feküdnöd és aludni.

\- Te meg mész enni?

\- Igen.

\- Miért nem maradsz inkább házon belül?

Antonie mosolygott. - Akármennyire csábítóan is hangzik ez, Harry, de azt hiszem az elkövetkező napokban szükségünk lesz rá, hogy a fejünk annyira tiszta maradjon, amennyire csak lehet. És innom a véred felmérhetetlen ostobaság lenne.

\- És az mi volt, amikor megcsókoltál?

Antonie előtte termett egy szemrebbenés alatt. Furcsa volt, hogy az emberfeletti sebessége nem is ijesztette meg Harryt. Inkább csak még izgalmasabbá tette az egészet.

\- Megcsókolni téged nem volt ostobaság, Harry - mondta és lágyan kezébe fogta Harry borostás arcát, amit már két napja nem borotvált le - elfelejtette.

\- Hát akkor mi volt?

Antonie felsóhajtott. - Most? Bonyodalom, de később talán egy lehetőség.

 _Lehetőség...mire?_ \- kérdezte magában Harry. Mert mindennek ellenére még mndg szerelmes volt Dracoba. Nem lenne itt, ha nem Draco lenne ebben a slamasztikában...

\- Ne gondolj mindent túl, Harry, és aludj egy keveset - mondta Antonie, ahogyan ellépett tőle. - Holnap találkozunk.

Harry bólintott és elcsoszogott az ágyába.

~~~~~~

Visszagondolva a Voldemorttal vívott csatára, Harry tisztában volt vele, hogy hatalmas adag szerencséje volt és éppen ezért ivott meg most is egy adag Felix Felicis-t és adott egy adagot Antonie-nak is. 

\- Nem tudom, mennyi haszna lesz.

\- Téged is eltalálhat egy átok, szóval ezzel a logikával te is csak nyerhetsz, ha megiszod - válaszolta Harry. - Vizet tudsz inni szóval... ezzel nem hiszem, hogy probléma lesz.

\- Úgy érted, hogy nem leszek től beteg? - kérdezte Antonie.

Harry bólintott. Annyi minden volt még, amit nem tudott a vámpírokról.

\- Nem hiszem - mondta Antonie és felhajtotta a főzetet. Az arca összefancsalodott az íztől és Harry kuncogott rajta, majd magukra dobta a láthatatlansági köpenyt.

\- Oké, mostantól csak az ösztöneink és Felix lesz velünk - suttogta, ahogyan átkeltek a főbejáraton.

Mint egy évvel ezelőtt, egyszerűen minden pont úgy igazodott, ahogyan annak kellett, és nem sokára Draco cellájának ajtaja előtt találták magukat.

\- Már megint egy. Érzem... - morogta Draco bosszúsan és undorral, de hirtelen megtört a hangja. - Potter.

\- Sajnálom, hogy ilyen sokáig tartott - mondta Harry és az ajtónak nyomta a kezét. Anniyval több volt még, amit el akart volna mondani neki, de nem volt rá idejük.

\- Megőrültél - mondta Draco.

\- Van erősítésem - válaszolta Harry.

\- Harry - sziszegett Antonie.

Harry bólintott. - Lépj hátra az ajtótól - mondta Harry és adott egy pillanatot Draconak, hogy így tegyen.

Egy szívesség egy elég jó tolvajtól meglehetősen gyorsan kinyitotta nekik a zárat, és Harry nyíltan bámulhatott Dracora. Sápadt volt, vad és gyönyörűséges és... _éhes_ \- gondolta Harry.

\- Nos? - sürgette Draco, és Harry gyorsan összeszedte magát, és feloldotta róla az Imperiust.

\- Isteni az illatod, Potter - dorombolt Draco.

\- Ez nem a megfelelő időpont, Draco! - sziszegett Antonie.

\- Vannak még mások is? - kérdezte Harry, tudnia kellett.

\- Csak egyről tudok - mondta Draco.

\- Te jól vagy?

\- Tudok járni, és a lábaimon akarok távozni innen, Potter, mielőtt rájönnek, hogy szökni próbálok! - sziszegett Draco.

Harry hagyta neki, hogy vezesse őket.

Megtalálták a másik vámpírt elég gyorsan, egy nőt, és kis is szabadították. A nő nem bízott Harry-ben de megnyugodott, amint meglátta, hogy Antonie velük volt. Semmi perc alatt kijutottak a létesítményből.

~~~~~~

\- És most hogyan tovább? Nem hagyhatjuk, hogy tovább folytassák - mondta Draco, mikor már kijutottak és messze jártak az épülettől. 

\- Nem fogjuk hagyni - válaszolt Harry.

Draco harapósan nézett rá. - Oh, és talán van terved is?

\- Draco - szólt rá röviden Antonie, figyelmeztetés jelleggel. Innod kell. Mindannyiunknak innia kell - mondta, ahogyan a nőre is ránézett.

\- A kunyhóban leszek - mondta Harry, és visszahopponált a házba, amin Antonie-val hetek óta osztoztak. Nem volt semmi, amivel leköthette volna magát, csak várt Dracora és Antonie-ra, hogy visszatérjenek. Elég biztos volt benne, hogy a nő nem fog velük tartani. Antonie biztonságos helyre fogja őt küldeni, ebben azonban biztos volt. Messze bármilyen varázslótól.

~~~~~~

\- Nos - mondta Draco, ahogyan belépett a kisházba.

\- Visszaértetek - mondta Harry, de nem mozdul az irányukba.

Draco még mindig vadnak nézett ki, és Harry elgondolkozott rajta, hogy vajon evés előtt vagy evés után néz ki inkább ragadozónak. Még mindig sápadt volt, az egész teste. Harry nem tudta nem minden egyes részletét magába szívni az előtte álló látványnak.

\- Visszajöttél - mondta Draco, ahogyan belépett a nappaliba, és leült az egyik székbe. Antonie a közelben támolygott, mintha csak nem tudta volna, hogy mit kezdjen magával. _Annyira nem rá vallott ez a viselkedés_ \- gondolta Harry. Ezután Antonie-val is beszélnie kell majd.

\- Megmondtam, hogy visszajövök érted - válaszolta Harry.

\- Sok dolgot mondtál nekem. Mire emlékszel?

És itt jött a bukkanó. Nem emlékezett elégre. - Emlékszem rád.

Draco nevetett. - Én is emlékszem rád. És fogadni mernék, hogy sokkal jobban, mint te rám, Potter - sóhajtott Draco és Antonie-ra nézett. - És rád.

\- Mégis mit kellett volna tennem? - sziszegett Antonie. - Feladni?

\- Szóval összeverődtél egy csapatba Potterrel és... - befejezetlenül hagyva mondatát hagyta, hogy a feje hátra essen és elkezdte a mennyezetet bámulni.

\- Kimentettünk - mondta Harry.

\- Igen, kimentettetek - mondta Draco, felnézve Harry-re. - Elmondta neked, hogy ő volt az, aki átváltoztatott?

Harry megrázta a fejét. Nem volt nagy meglepetés, nem akkora, mint amekkora várta volna, hogy legyen. Megvoltak ennek már a jelei. - De azt már láttam, hogy a kiszabadításodban személyes szinten is érdekelt volt.

\- És most mi legyen?

\- Most... aludni fogunk, és holnap pedig mindent megbeszélünk - mondta Harry.

\- Azt hiszed holnap jobb lesz? Antonie akkor is a szeretőm marad, és te... te meg, oh a pokolba ezzel az egésszel, Potter!

\- Draco - mondta Antonie. - Pihenésre van szükséged.

\- Arra van szükségem, hogy mindenki, aki ezt tette velem, megfizessen érte - sziszegett Draco.

\- És meg is fognak - morgott Harry. - Higgy nekem, meg fognak.

Nem csak Draco volt az egyetlen, akinek törleszteni valói voltak itt. Harry-től heteket loptak el az életéből. Draco bólintott. - Rendben. Aludjunk most, több bosszútervezés holnap. Éjt, Potter.

\- Draco - bólintott feléjük Harry. - Antonie.

Antonie viszonozta a bólintást és elvezette Dracot az egyik szobába. Csak kettő háló volt a házban. Harry egészen biztos volt benne, hogy Antonio és Draco megfogják osztani az ágyukat.

~~~~~~

Harry-nek millió és egy kérdése volt a következő reggel, zuhanyzás és reggeli gyárás közben egyre csak főttek a fejében a gondoltok, mikor végül Antonie és Draco is megjelentek a konyhában.

\- Szarul nézel ki, Potter - mondta Draco.

\- Kösz. Lezuhanyoztam meg minden és te meg csak - Draco felé kalimpált a kezével - te vagy. Azt hiszem.

Draco sóhajtott és leült a konyhaasztalhoz. - Tudom, hogy nem vagyok... - ezdett bele, de megállt, mikor Harry-re nézett. - Köszönöm, hogy kihoztál onnan.

\- Szívesen, Draco - mondta Harry.

\- Nem gondoltam volna, hogy emlékezni fogsz rám.

\- Rád, vagy arra, ami történt közöttünk?

\- Emlékszel ránk? - kérdezte Draco.

\- Nem részletesen - vallotta be Harry. - Emlékezsem rá, hogy közel voltunk, emlékszem, mert valami ilyesmit nem lehet csak elfelejteni, Draco. Nem lehet elfejeteni, hogy szeretlek.

Draco bólintott. - És Antonie?

\- Mi van Antonie-val, hogy szeretem-e? Hogy te is szereted-e? Te miért nem meséltél soha Antonie-ról?

\- Mit számított az akkor? Nem hittem volna, hogy egy istenverte pillanatra is emlékezni fogsz azokból a hetekből, Potte4 - mondt draco, ahogyan felkelt és járkálni kezdett a kis konyhában. - Évekig voltam ott és nem hittem volna, hogy valaha is kijutok. Tudnom kellett volna - nevetett fel keserűen. - De mi a halálért kellett pont a szeretőmmel csapata verődnöd?

\- Hogy igazságos legyek, én kerestem meg őt - mondta Antonie nyugodtan. - Mister Potter utánad kutatott. Egyszerűen logikus volt, ha megosztjuk az erőforrásainkat.

\- Igen, és most itt kötöttünk ki - jelentette ki Draco.

\- És nem tudtam, hogy ő a szeretőd - mondta Hary, mert tényleg nem tudott egy árva kukkot sem, és a "mert ne mondtál nekem el semmit" elé erősen kihallható volt a mondatból.

\- Most mi lesz? - kérdezte Draco.

\- Nem tudom - mondta Harry, és tényleg nem tudta. antonie-ra nézett ekkor.

\- Itt maradhatunk csak egyszerűen egy darabig? - kérdezte Antonie.

\- Igen - válaszolt Harry, mert tudta, hogy visszakpata Dracot, és nem volt az az Isten, hogy most hagyja egyszerűen eltűnni.

\- Te geyszerűen csak szereted bonyolítani a dolgokat, nem igaz? - kérdezte Draco nevetve.

\- Gyerünk már, ne legyél szemét - nevetett most már Antonie is.

\- Szereted, amikor szemét vagyok - mondt Draco, de mosoly volt az arcán, egy olyan, amit Harry hosszú ideje nem látott.

Harry úgy döntött, hogy most csak megy az árral. Biztos volt benne, hogy valahogyan ez az egész működni fog.

~~~~~~

**Négy**

Nem tilosban de nem is szabadban halászó barátai segítségével Harry megszerezte mindenki nevét, aki valamilyen szinten kapcsoltaban álltak az intézettel és segítettek Dracot fogságban tartani, és kitörölte az emlékeiket. Még rövidebb ideig is tartott, hiszen Draco is segített neki.

 _És kétségkívül_ \- gonodlta Harry - _, Dracot a vámpírrá vállása csak erősebbé tette._ A mágiáát tette erősebbé, mássá. Antonie-nak igaza volt; egy vámpír varázsló mágiája tényleg más érzés volt.

\- És akkor most végre készen vagyunk - mondta Harry, ahogyan végeztek az utolsó emberrel is, aki az intézményben dolgozott.

\- És elégedett vagy?

\- Miért kérdezed? Mert nem tudtam egyiknek sem kitépni a torkát? Tudtam, hogy ezt úgy sem fogod hagyni, Potter.

Draco ismét rámosolygott. Ez volt az a mosoly, amitől Harry-ben elpattantak a húrok. Olyan régen volt már, és Harry félig homályos álmokba kapaszkodott egészen eddig, a saját fantáziáiba, és Draco most itt volt, mosolygott és gyönyörű volt, és igen, földöntúlian vonzó és Harry meg akarta érinte, meg kellett érinteni, így hát így tett.

Dracot megragadta a nyakánál fogva és keményen megcsókolta. Egy pillanatig lefagyott ugyan, de utána Draco mintha lángra lobbant volna. Ujjai Harry csípőjébe mélyedtek és Harry háta a falnak csattant, de ez talán l is volt így, mert határozttan szüksége volt valami stabilra. A térdei mintha egészen elgyengültek volna.

\- Potter - mondta Draco.

\- Draco - suttogta Harry.

\- Eljöttél értem - mondta és Harry homlokának döntötte az övét. Magasabb volt Harry-nél, de nem sokkal, de éppen eléggel, és olyan pápadt volt, finom vonású, gyönyörű és hívogató, hogy Harry ismét megcsókolta.

\- Megmondtam, hogy emlékezni fogok rád. Nem felejtettelek el - válaszolt Harry, kezeit Draco felsője alá csúsztatva. Nem igazán tudta kitapintani a sebet, de amint a ruhadarab lekerült már látta. Hosszabb volt, mint a sajátja. Harry ujjával végigsimította az egészet, Draco állától a csípőjéig.

\- Akkor is sokszor csináltad ezt.

\- Néha emlékszem egy ké pillanatra vagy vázlatosan valamire.

\- Elmondhatnám az egészet.

\- Nem kell. Tudom, amit udnom kell - válaszolt Harry, ahogyan belenézett Draco viharos, szürke szemeibe. 

\- És mit tudsz?

\- Tudom, hogy szeretlek - válaszolta Harry egyszerűen. Ez volt az igaság. Antonie is tudta. Valószínűleg azért, mert ő is ugyanígy érzett Draco iránt.

Draco durván megcsókolta. - Merlin segítsem meg téged, Potter.

\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy én rajtam már ő sem tudna segíteni. 

\- Hát a végén mégis áttértél a sötét oldalra - nevetett heccelődve Draco.

\- Ez nem igaz, és te is tudod. Amit tettünk, helyes volt és nem halt meg senki sem.

\- És te meg mégis elpusztítottad a birodalmukat - mondta Antonie, és az a ki mondott _"mert akkora idealista marha vagy, hogy csak így voltál rá hajlandó, én gyökerem"_ erősen kihallatszódott.

\- Igen.

\- Nem érzed magadat rosszul? Most, hogy nem lesznek ott a vámpírok biztosan sokan meg fognak halni.

\- Draco nem volt Gyógyító! Úgy tartották ott, mint valami állatot, mint egy rabszolgát!

Draco mélyet lélegzett, orrát a nyakába fúrva. - Hm, fűszeres az illatod, amikor dühös vagy. Tetszik.

Harry megragadta Draco fejétés kihúzta azt a nyakából, mélyen a szemébe nézett. - Mi van benned, ami ennyire megfog?

\- Vámpír vagyok. A csábítás a lényem része.

\- Igen, tudom - mondta Harry Antonie-ra pillantva. - De van benned valami más is. Nem hiszem, hogy bárki másra emlékeztem volna. Valami mindig is volt benned. A megszállottad voltam az iskolában is.

\- Én pedig abban a pokolban voltam a megszállottad, miután elvettek tőlem - válaszolta Draco.

\- Segített, hogy rám gondoltál vagy inkább kínzás volt?

\- Tudnom kellett volna, hogy te fogsz megmenteni. Te ezt csinálod; megmentesz - mondta Draco, kitérve Harry kérdése elől.

\- Ezúttal az én segítségemmel mentett meg - mondta Antonie és Harry vigyorgott. A férfi látta hát, hogy nem csak ő volt egyedül hs Voldemort legyőzésében, és ettől Harry végteen szeretve érezte magát.

\- Nincs neked valami dolgod, amit el kellene intézned? - kérdezte Draco a másik vámpírt.

Antonie egy szemvillanás alatt Draco hátához szorulva állt. Ennek ilyesztőnek kellett volna lennie, de csak még izgalmasabb volt Harry számára. És Harry-nek korábban iaza volt; éhesnek nézett ki.

\- Évek óta nem ízlelhettelek meg, Draco - suttogta mély hangon és Harry megborzongott.

A fekete hajú férfi mélyet nyelt és Draco rá kapta a tekintetét.

\- Félsz, Potter.

Harry vigyorgott. - Tőled soha, Malfoy.

És Draco pedig szívből felkacagott.

***

Két vámpírral egy szobában meztelennek lenni valószínűleg nem kellett volna ennyire izgalmasnak lennie Harry számára. Ijesztőnek kellett volna lennie, de Harry csak a farka és a vére lüktetését érezte. Az ujjai Draco selymes hajába gabalyodtak.

Draco szája milliméterekre volt a farkától és Harry nem tudott mást tenni, mint bámulni az ajkait. - Draco...

\- Akarsz valamit, Potter? - kérette magát Draco és, tessék, itt van megint, déjà vu.

\- Kérlek szopj le - zihálja Harry és Draco vigyorog. Harry tudta, hogy csinálták már ezt azelőtt is, de ez most ezerszer jobb volt, hiszen minden egyes pillanatára emlékezni fog, élete végéig.

Draco ajkai ekkor a farkához értek; egy csók. Még soha, senki sem csókolta meg a farkát így, és Harry szíve boldogságtól megkergülve verdeste a bordáit. És ekkor Draco szopni kezdte, Harry térdei pedig nagyon készültek elgyengülni. Antonie az oldalán termett egy szívdobbanása alatt, aminek ijesztőnek kellett volna lennie, de nem volt az. Odafordult, hogy ránézzen, és egyik kezét kihúzva Draco hajából és Antonie arcára fektette, lágyan, úgy, ahogyan már egy ideje meg akarta tenni.

Antonie rámosolygott, megmutatva ezzel az agyarait. - Finom az illatod, én ma pedig még nem vadásztam.

Harry-t kirázta a hideg. Az ujjai összeszorultak Draco hajában és Draco csak erősebben szopta. - Meg kellene csókolnod.

\- Valóban?

\- Nem félek - mondta Harry.

Antonie jó kedélyűen nevetett ezen, felvillantva ismét veszélyes agyarait. - Már túl messze vagy ahhoz, hogy félni tudjál.

\- Nem félek, mert tudom, hogy nem fogtok bántani - vagyis úgy nem, ahogyan én nem akarom - zihált Harry.

Draco olyan jó volt és ő pedig olyan közel volt már, de szüksége volt még valami többre. Szüksége volt rá, hogy megcsókolja Antonie-t.

Antonie lenézett Dracora és ő pedig visszanézett rá. A szája ugyan tele volt Harry farkával, de a szemei nevettek. - Igazad volt Draco; egy igazi kis bajkeverő - mondta Antonie és megcsókolta Harry-t.

Talán a csóktól volt, talán mert Draco olyan ész veszejtően jó volt, de Harry olyan erővel évezett el, mint még soha, és ha Antonie nem tartotta volna meg, összecsuklottak volna alatta a lábai.

Draco folyékonyan felállt és mocskosan lesmárolta Antonie-t.

\- Jó ízed van - mondta Antonie. Harry nem tudta, hogy Draco ízére gondol, vagy Harry ízére Draco szájában, de nem is érdeklte. Csókolózni látni őket... furcsa volt. Biztos volt benne, hogy féltékenynek kellene lennie, csak hogy a leghalványabb formájában sem jelent meg az érzés.

\- Ülj le, Harry - mondta Draco lágyan, és karja elegáns mozdulatával az ágy mellett álló székre mutatott.

\- Üljek le?

\- Igen, úgy nézel ki, mint aki menten seggre készül esni.

\- De hát te még merev vagy - mondta Harry - és Antonie is.

\- Ígérem, hogy élvezni fogod a műsort - mondta Draco és Harry farka megkísérelt életre kelni, mikor az agya felfogta, hogy mit is mondott a vámpír.

\- Hagyjátok, hogy nézzelek titeket?

\- Most már együtt vagyunk ebben, Harry - mondta Antonie.

\- Akár boldog vége lesz, akár nem - mondta Draco.

\- Nagyon remélem, hogy boldog vége lesz - mondta Harry, ahogyan leült.

Antonie nem vesztegette az idejét. Egy szemvillanás alatt szétterítette a matracon Dracot és belé temette a nyelvét a teste szűkségébe egy pillanat alatt. Gyönyörűek voltak és vadállatiak és Harry-nek rá kellett harapnia a saját ajkára, hogy visszafogja a nyögését. Vajon ilyenek voltak ők is, mikor az intézetben voltak? Vajon ő maga volt Dracoban? Nem emlékezett rá. Talán ha látná Draco arcát közelről, talán akkor... felmászott az ágyra, és közelebb férkőzött.

\- Sosem azt teszed, amit mondanak neked, nem igaz? - kérdezte Antonie nevetve.

Harry megrázta a fejét. - És sokszor milyen jól is teszem - suttogta Harry.

Draco felé fordult a fejével, és Harry-nek meg kellett csókolnia. A csók ismerős volt és nem is. Draco szája forró volt, de a bőre hűvös. Nem hideg, csak egy fokkal hűvösebb, mint az átlag embereké.

Izzadság ült ki Draco sápadt mellkasára, és a sebe még akkor is világosabb volt, mint a bőre. Olyan formája volt, mint a sajátjának, és Harry biztos volt benne, hogy Draco éppen ezért hagyott pontosan ilyen formájú sebet rajta.

Megjelölték egymást.

Draco kinyúlt, megragadta Harry kezét és ő erősen szorította, csodálva a kék ereket a bőre alatt. - Mint egy téli tájkép - suttogta és Draco nevetett majd felnyögött, mikor Antonie felgyorsított.

\- Érints meg - zihált Draco és Harry és Antonie egyszerre nyúltak sápadt farka felé. Ujjaik egymásba gabalyodtak, ahogyan megszorították a merev tagot és Draconak ott vége volt: hörögve, remegve lépte át az orgazmus határát és lőtte élvezetét a hasára és a szeretői ujjaira.

Harry gyönyörködve nézte, ahogyan Antonie lökései gyorsabban és erősebbek lesznek. Abban a pillanatban, mikor ő maga is elélvezett, egyáltalán nem nézett ki úgy, mint egy fiú. Semmi sem volt lágy benne, maga volt a tiszta szexuális energia és erő.

***

\- Köztünk is ilyen volt? - kérdezte Harry mikor végeztek a takarítással, fekve az ágyban, Draco középen.

\- Nem, nem ilyen volt - mondta Draco. - Tudom, hogy meg akartál dugni, de nem volt semmi, amit síkosítóként használhattunk volna.

\- És a nyál csak másokon működik.

\- Nagyon jó - mondta Antonie mosolyogva. Ő Draco mellkasára rajzolgatott értelmetlen jeleket, és Harry a mozdulatait egészen hipnotikusnak találta.

\- És te engem? - kérdezte Harry kíváncsian. Nem emlékezett rá. Nem emlékezett rá, hogy egy farok lett volna a testében, de Dracora nézve akarta, hogy Draco megtöltse, hogy az összes ürességet elűzze belőle. Aztán átnézett fölötte Antonie-ra és nyugtázta, hogy valószínűleg nem csak Dracot akarja azokon az helyeken.

\- Igen, Harry. Egyszer, amikor felvágtam a mellkasodat és rád hagytam ezt - mondta, ahogyan Harry sebét simogatta.

\- Nem emlékszem - mondta Harry.

\- Valószínűleg jobb is. Azt akarom, hogy a gyönyörre emlékezz és a ne a fájdalomra, mikor megduglak, Harry - válaszolta Draco.

\- Ez tetszik - mosolyodott el Harry.

\- Micsoda? - kérdezett vissza Draco.

\- Ahogyan mondod a nevemet - jött a válasz.

Draco mosolygott. - Most aludj, Harry.

Egy pillanatra a szíve felgyorsult és az adrenalin elöntötte az ereit, ahogyan a teste felkészült a harcra, és neki pedig fogalma sem volt róla, hogy miért. És akkor Antonie ott termett előtte.

\- Minden rendben. Ez csak egy javaslat volt, nem igézés. Mehetsz aludni, ha akarsz, ha nem akarsz, akkor nem mész.

Harry már könnyebben lélegzett, mikor Antonie megcsókolta őt.

\- Egy berögződés ezek szerint... - mondta és Harry látta a szemeiben, ahogyan magában ostorozza magát. - Sajnálom.

Harry megdörzsölte az orrnyergét. - Ki fog ez javulni. Nem a te hibád volt, ők kényszerítettek rá. Ők.

\- Igen - mondta Draco kicsivel békésebben most már, mintha Harry szavai tényleg hatottak volna -, ők.

*****Öt*****

\- Szóval most akkor mi lesz? - kérdezte Antonie a következő napon. Draco még midig aludt és halott volt az egész világnak. És akkor jött rá Harry hirtelen, hogy sajnos ez szó szerint is igaz volt.

\- mit fogok én csinálni? Mit fog Draco csinálni? Halottnak nyilvánították. Az utolsó Malfoy örökös halott. Az anyja elhagyta az országot... mit fog a Minisztérium tenni, amikor majd egyszer csak felbukkan? Fenyegetést fognak benne látni, Antonie.

\- És téged nem akként fognak látni? - kérdezett vissza Antonie. - Mármint... most személyes szabadságot vettél ki, de amikor visszamész, akkor te lehet, hogy nagyobb problémákkal fogsz szembesülni, mint Draco.

\- Te leskelődtél utánam? - kérdezte Harry heccelve.

\- Ragadozó vagyok, Harry - válaszolta Antonie.

Harry megrázta a fejét. - Nem hiszem, hogy továbbra is folytatni akarom az aurori munkámat. Nem tudok azokkal az emberekkel dolgozni, akik ezt tették Dracoval. Mármint... elrabolták őt, nem igaz?

\- Majdnem biztosan igen - mondta Antonie, és a szemeiben lángolt a harag.

\- Nem fogok több nekik dolgozni. És nem is vagyok a munkámra olyannyira rászorulva. Nem egészen szorulok rá a pénzre.

\- Mit fogsz csinálni akkor? - kérdezte ismét a vámpír.

\- Szerintem... - Semmi ötlete nem volt.

Mindig is Auror akart lenni, de most ez megváltozott. Tudta, hogy az Aurorok nagyszerű munkát végeztek, és hogy sok ember biztonságáról gondoskodtak, de most, hogy már szembenézett a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium sötétebbik oldalával nem volt hajlandó még egyszer a soraik közé állni.

\- Taníthatnál - mondta Draco az ajtóból és Harry csak itta be a látványát.

\- Tanítani? - kérdezte Harry, mikor sikerült elszakítania az agyát Draco bámulásától.

\- Igen, gyerekeket. Megtaníthatnád annak a sok kis patkánynak, hogy hogyan is kell ezt rendesen csinálni - mondta Draco.

Odasétált hozzájuk az ágyhoz, ahol Antonie és Harry feküdtek é belehelyezkedett Harry ölébe. - Soha nem mondtam el senkinek, de hatodik előtt, mielőtt minden szarrá ment, tanár akartam lenni. Meg akartam a sok kis gyereknek mutatni, hogy hogyan kell jól csinálni, mert tudtam, hogy képes vagyok rá. És a háború után... már senki sem akart volna a gyerekeik közelében látni.

\- Azt hittem, hogy te hivatásos Fogó akartál volna lenni - mondta Harry.

\- Egy fiú álmaim - vont vállat Draco. - Te mindig is jobb voltál nálam.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy ez teljesen igaz lenne, Draco - mondta Harry és komolyan is gondolta. - El kell ismernem, hogy azért voltam olyan jó, mert ellened játszottam. Job akartam lenni nálad. Veled sokkal jobb volt az egész. A játék, az izgalma az egésznek. Még jobb szórakozás is volt.

\- Jó buli volt, nem igaz? - kérdezte Draco mosolyogva, nosztalgikusan elmerengve egy pillanatra.

\- Szerintem nagyszerű tanár lenne belőled, Harry - mondta Antonie. - Nagyon szelíd és birkatürelemű morális rendszered van.

\- Ez most dicséret akart lenni? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Abszolút az - mondta Antonie.

\- Ha McGalagony ott van, akkor biztosan azonnal felvesz - mondta Draco.

\- Még mindig a Roxfortban van - mondta Harry.

\- Akkor menj el és beszélj vele, amint leszereltél az Auroroktól.

\- Talán ezt lesz akkor majd - mondta Harry elgondolkodva.

A kezei Draco csípőjén voltak most és hüvelykujja simogatta Draco puha, bársonyos bőrét. Nem tudta, hogy mióta volt ez így, de nem is fog már gondolkodni ezen. Mindig, amikor Draco meztelen bőre belekerült a helyzet egyenletébe, az ilyesmik egyszerűen csak megtörténtek.

\- És ti ketten mit fogtok csinálni?

Draco megvonta a vállát.

\- Én táplálkozok, még jó néhányszor hevesen szexelek veletek, kettőtökkel és aztán majd kapcsolatba lépek az anyámmal, hogy tudja, hogy élek még.

Harry bólintott. - És te? - kérdezte Antonie-t.

\- Táplálkozok, szexelek veletek és utána még egy kicsit táplálkozok. Ebben a sorrendben.

\- Igen, de azután? - erősködött tovább Harry. - Mit csinálnak a vámpírok? Van valami munkátok, amihez vissza kell térnetek? Újszülött vámpírok, akiket kordában kell tartani?

\- Van egy két dolog, amiről bizonyosan gondoskodnom kellene, mikor Draco jobban érzi magát.

\- Draco a szobában van és tökéletesen érzi magát - mondta Draco és közelebb fészkelődött Harry-hez. A farka Harry hasának nyomódott és Harry azt kívánta, hogy bárcsak meztelen lenne.

\- Hogyha ez a helyzet - mondta Antonie és felállt és visszahajolt, hogy megcsókolja először Dracot majd Harry-t. - Akkor én elmegyek elintézni néhány fontosabb ügyet.

A csóktól Harry kipirult é halkan zihálni kezdett. - Miért van az, hogy úgy áll a farkam minden alkalommal, miután valamelyiketeket megcsókolom, mint valami tinédzsernek, aki még sosem csókolózott?

\- A nyál miatt van. A vámpír nyálban van egy kevés afrodiziákum - válaszolta Antonie, miközben öltözködött.

\- Nem emlékszem rá, hogy ez benne lett volna a könyveb - mondta Harry.

\- Ezen nem vagyok meglepődve - mondta Draco.

\- Később találkozunk - mondta Antonie és elhagyta a házat. Harry hallotta az zárat a helyére kattanni, majd csak beledőlt Draco csontos vállába.

\- Ő a vámpírok királya, nem igaz? - kérdezte Harry.

Draco felvonta a szemöldökét. - Erre meg hogyan jöttél rá?

\- Ki mással osztanád meg az ágyadat, Draco Malfoy? A vámpírok királya is éppen megfelelő számodra - mondta Harry nevető szemekkel.

\- És a Fiúval, Aki Túlélte - mondta Draco.

\- Utálom ezt a címet.

\- Hát, igazából most már a Fiú, Akit Kétszer Túlélte - szivatta tovább a másikat Draco.

\- Most már úgy kellene ennek hangzania, hogy a Férfi, Aki Kétszer Túlélte. Nehezen lehet már fiúnak hívni – zsörtölődött Harry és Draco csak megcsókolta. Valószínűleg hogy befogja a száját. Nem mintha Harry panaszkodni akart volna.


End file.
